


One last chance

by small_galaxy_child



Series: A/B/O south park [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8893588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/small_galaxy_child/pseuds/small_galaxy_child
Summary: After five months of no contact Stan shows up on Kyle's front porch. Kyle gives Stan one last chance to be apart of his life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a good writer, apologies.

The doorbell rung, bringing Kyle's attention from his daughters coloring book to the door. He smiled warmly at her.

"Beth, Daddy will be right back he has to go get the door." The small girl hummed, continuing to color the same unicorn a garish blue. Kyle liked it though, he liked anything she did really.

Kyle made his way to the door, wondering who it could be absent mindly. He figured it could be Kenny because he did lend him that cooking pot (an expensive one at that) and still hadn't gotten it back. 

Out of curiosity, he decided to peek through the little window beside his door. When he saw who it was he immediately felt enraged. The doorbell rung again, and Kyle yanked the door open. 

There Stan was. Holding a bouquet of assorted flowers and a small pink wrapped present.

"What the fuck are you doing here!?" Kyle hissed out quietly, narrowing his eyes. Stan groaned.

"C'mon Kyle, don't start this again babe." 

Kyle squawked, "Babe!? Yeah no, you don't get to call me babe when the last time I saw you was five god damn months ago!" He was fuming and Stan got into a defensive stance.

"Listen Kyle, I had shit I had to do." Kyle rolled his eyes.

"Yeah okay, shit you had to do. More like you had to go fuck some more Betas and Omegas right?" Stan's grip on the flowers visibly tightened and his jaw locked.

"Kyle stop it, shut your mouth right now or I swear-" Kyle laughed, and crossed his arms.

"Swear what Stan? That you'll break up with me? We were never together Stan! No matter how much I wanted to be, not even when you got me pregnant! You were a coward and left and even now you continue to leave me!"

"I had my fucking reasons Kyle, god damn! I wasn't ready to be a Father and you know that! I'm trying now, and you aren't making it any better!" Stan was physically shaking.

"Then where were you for the last five months Stan!? Why do you only come back two fucking times a year!? Do you even know how old Beth is? She's five Stan! Five! Five years and you still haven't cleaned your act up."

At that Stan closed his eyes, and Kyle leaned against the door frame. Stan breathed out heavily before opening his eyes.

"Can you just let me see Beth? Even if your pissed at me, I at least deserve to see her." Kyle scoffed, disagreeing in his head but moved anyway. He waved his hand as an indication for Stan to come in but grabbed his arm.

"You can visit for thirty minutes, then you either choose to settle down and stay in our lives or leave for good. Even if you don't want to be with me, you can't keep hurting Beth by disappearing for months on end." Then Kyle let go of his arm and made his way into the living room.

"Beth, someone's here to see you." At that, the little girl turned and looked up from her coloring book to see Stan walking in. Her shimmering green eyes lit up and she squealed.

"Dad!" She ran up to him and hugged his legs while Stan laughed weakly.

"Hey sugar bean. How've you been?" At the simple question asked, she began to babble about preschool and how much she was enjoying it. Kyle took the flowers from Stan begrudgingly, and went to put them in a vase. He tried to remind himself the flowers did nothing wrong but it was hard. 

Kyle came back to the living room and watched as Stan ran his hands through Beth's tangled black locks. She was curled up in his lap on the couch, fumbling with the present that Stan had been holding earlier. Stan looked at him and patted the spot next to him and Kyle rolled his eyes. He wasn't giving in that easily. 

Beth finally managed to get the present open and giggled happily. It was a locket, and Kyle walked closer to inspect it.

"It's a locket Beth, inside is a picture of Dad and Daddy on the left with you on the right." Stan said softly, rubbing Beth's back. Beth looked at Kyle and grinned, handing the locket to him so he'd open it. Kyle laughed, a bit uncomfortable crouching like he was. He opened the locket for her and looked at the pictures inside.

The picture of Stan and Kyle was one they had taken a few months before Kyle got pregnant. It was on a nature trail and Stan had made Kyle get in the picture with him. He felt a nostalgic feeling flutter inside him. That day had been good.

The picture of Beth was from her first day of Preschool. Kyle figured Stan got it off of Facebook as, surprise surprise, Stan hadn't been there that day.

He handed Beth back the locket and she looked at the pictures like they were gold. She held the locket in her little pudgy hands like it would break if she put too much pressure on it.

Stan and Kyle made eye contact. Stan, once again, patted the spot on the couch next to him. This time Kyle sat down, although he wasn't too happy about it. Stan played with Kyle's hair with his free hand and Kyle let him. 

Deep inside, Kyle really wished that Stan would stay. He missed him. He missed all the little things Stan did. Kyle knew it would be stupid to forgive Stan for leaving so much, and he wouldn't. Yet, he was willing to talk things out. He was so willing if Stan would just give it a chance. He had always been willing.

Kyle was tired and knew that if he fell asleep Stan would leave. He'd be gone forever this time and it hurt Kyle to know. Even though he was the one who had said it, it didn't mean it wasn't going to hurt. Kyle knew Stan had been there longer that thirty minutes but he was just comforted by his scent and his warmth. 

Kyle unconsciously snuggled into Stan as he felt the sleepiness set in. He fell asleep to the soft whispers of Stan and Beth.

Kyle woke up with a start early that morning. He was in his bed and he figured Stan put him in it before he left. It's good that he let him down one last time. 

He got out of bed and combed a hand through his hair, sighing. Slowly he made his way out of his room and smelt something cooking. Alarms went off in his head as he figured Beth got into the cooking supplies.

He ran like hell to the kitchen, Daddy Bear mode activated. He rounded the corner and there he was.

Stan had stayed.


End file.
